The Scorching - Hot Lion
A lone cloaked figure is traveling through a dry harsh landscape, dragging a coffin. He is stopped by a group of bladers who attempt to harass him. The group is provoked by the cloaked figure's silence and kick open the coffin revealing that it is full of rocks. The cloaked figure then jumps behind them and prepares to launch his bey, quickly defeating the group. The cloak falls revealing that it is Kyoya. The group runs away. Kyoya continues dragging the coffin full of rocks to a city where they are holding a tournament for the African Beyblade Team. The competing bladers are divided into three color groups and must battle in a battle royale style competition in order to earn a spot on the team. Competing bladers, Demure and Marcus are competing in the same battle while Marcus's other friends are competing in different groups. As they prepare to launch their beys, Marcus intentionally knocks into Demure, messing up his launch. Meanwhile, Kyoya is quickly clearing away the competitors. The remaining bladers team up against Kyoya. Kyoya launches his special move, King Lion Tearing Blast and the remaining beys are swept up in the tornados and out of the stadium eliminated. Kyoya is announced the winner. Niles impressed with Kyoya, anxiously competes in his battle to be part of the team. He goes on the offensive, eliminating his competitors. In the final round, Marcus manages to win his division. They are all presented with their bracelets. However, the three learn that the competition is not over. It is announced that they must battle to keep the bracelets for 24 hours. At the end of the 24 hours, the blader in possession of the bracelet will be on the team. Marcus runs screaming from the stadium as Kyoya and Nile look on with disgust. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Nile team up in the city battling large groups of bladers with ease. However, one blader targets Nile and baits him down an alley while Kyoya is battling another large group of bladers. Nile is led into ambush and is close to being overwhelmed when Leone comes and evens out the playing field. Nile finish off the rest of them. Demure is watching, hiding behind a box. Kyoya and Niles meet up with Marcus who has been hiding in a bunker. Marcus invites them to hide with him. While hiding in the bunker, the door begins to open. Marcus convinces Kyoya and Niles to hide but it's a trick; Kyoya and Nile fall into a trap and are hanging onto the ledge. The bunker door opens and it is Marcus's friends who were defeated earlier. They take the bracelets from Kyoya and Nile and leave them behind. Kyoya and Nile slip and fall into the sewer system and eventually make it street level only to be met by Demure who challenges them to a bey battle. However they reveal that they no longer have their bracelets and of Marcus's treachery. Demure tells them she saw them headed for the mountains. They catch up to Marcus and his friends and engage in a bey battle. Demure is able to analyze the opposing beys and advises Kyoya and Nile on an attack plan which they follow. They defeat the three and recover their bracelets along with taking Marcus's bracelet. Kyoya hands the third bracelet to Demure and they face the new hordes of bladers after their bracelets. Category:Episodes